Lightning In the Dark
by Dustin6458
Summary: What if Zack overheard noises of pleasure coming form the bathroom,and what if Cody was making them? Chapter Two Is up.
1. Almost Caught in the Act

It started as an ordinary day at the Tipton Zack and Cody both running a muck in the Lounge and parading through the ballroom, As Mr. Moseby walked in to stop the commotions a basketball flew through the air and broke several plates and some of the china on the tables, And Zack not seeing the threat of the presence of Mr. Moseby Yelled, "HE SHOOTS HE SCORES" .

Haha take that Cody, that's two in a row. Said Zack turning around with great enthusiasm.

Whats wrong Cody afraid of getting your ass handed to…Hey what are you staring at?

That would be me, Said a familiar voice from behind.

Zack trying to be quoi quickly turned around and said I swear it wasn't me Honest.

First Cursing and then Lying in the same hour I think im going to have a heart attack said another voice from the other side of the room. Zackary Martin im very Disappointed in you. I though I raised you Carey walking to the spot where they stood.

Thank God you're here I though I was going to have to punish them myself. Said Mr. Moseby.

Well I can tell you that im not happy with what they said but you still don't have any right to punish my kids. Carey Said with the sound of authority in her voice.

Well Carey your right but I would like to see some type of punishment .Said Mr. Moseby.

Before Carey could get a word out Zack said that he wouldn't have been playing in the ballroom if it wasn't for the fact that it was storming outside.

Its called an umbrella said Moseby with a hint of anger in his voice.

Well it doesn't matter you Still shouldn't be playing in the Ballroom anyway. Said Carey.

Then out of nowhere Cody said that it was his fault that they were playing in the ballroom anyway it was his Idea and that Zack shouldn't be getting the Third Degree.

Is this true Zack? Carey asked.

Yes, Said Zack.

Well don't jump to conclusions. Said Cody and Carey at the same time.

Fine then Cody Both you and Zack will Be Grounded for One Solid week. Hey wait a minute you two were both already grounded for this week anyway for coming home with detention. Said Carey.

I plea the Fifth, Said Cody Knowing that it wasn't his fault that he got detention.

Yes well you did get Detention so you both are grounded for Two Weeks.

But mom, Said Zack, its Christmas break Cant you ground us later.

No and what I say goes. Mr. Moseby I want you to tell the Staff that These two are not to leave the Tipton Hotel and are not allowed Downstairs Understood? Said Carey.

Since when were you the manager? Said Mr. Moseby.

Oh Just do it please, Now Boys I want you to pick up this mess and head straight for the suit is that clear.

Yes mom both of them said in unison and started to pick up the Glass.

Oh and Boys I'm Going to be out a little late tonight so I probably wont see you until tomorrow. So good night and Dinner is in the Fridge.

OK mom. Said Cody.

All Zack Did was Complain and grumble the entire way from The ballroom to the suit.

Hey Zack I'm not hungry sorta sick really so you can have my Dinner im Just going to take a Shower.

You don't have to tell me twice. Said Zack As he walked to the fridge, Just don't use all the hot water.

Ive think you've mistaken me with mom Said Cody as he walked to the bathroom.

Cody closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. As the water started to warm he Undressed first his shirt followed by his pants and boxers. There he stood nude looking in the mirror And admiring his features from his hair to his penis. After looking at himself he checked the water for the temperature to see if it was to his standards and got in.

As the warm water streamed over him he started to become hard. Not thinking of it he moved his hand toward the area he loved to play with. As he started to stroke himself he slowly moaned and moved a little faster.

His foreskin was moving over the head of his penis now with every stroke, And the pressure inside him started to move in faster. So he stopped and decided to lay on the bottom of the shower. His mind racing with thoughts of girls but none of them were pleasing to him so he decided to think about himself and lo and behold the image of Zack appeared in his mind. As the pressure was building he started to moan Zack's name not knowing that those moans where a little loud. Zack being in the other room heardThe noise and the sound of his name being called.

Zack sat up from the couch and walked over to the door that separated him from His naked brother. And put his ear up to the door and heard his name being called. Zack not knowing what was going on opened the door and Said Cody are you ok?

That's all it took Zack saying his name, Cody moaned out some kind of word that was crossed with Zack and God and for the first time ever exploded his seed all over himself. With his vision going white All he could say was Zack.

Zack not knowing what to say left the door open and headed to their shared bedroom.

After recovering from the aftermath of that amazing First time orgasm. Cody decided to wash up and dry of,

But all he could think of was How disgusted he was with himself.

Come on Cody pull yourself together Your not gay especially for your own brother. Was the sentence that kept repeating in his head. Your not gay your not gay, was the chant that he quietly said to himself as he dried his hair.

A good night sleep was the only thing that would help.

As he walked into the bedroom There stood Zack with an expression that mad Cody feel worse about what happened.

Hey Cody You feel any better? Asked Zack with no emotion

Yea, Cody said, Why do you care?

Cant a brother ask a simple question without getting the third degree?

Yea I guess so, Said Cody.

Hey Cody you mind if I ask what was going on in the bathroom?

What do you mean? Said Cody looking away from the gaze of Zack.

Well I heard you calling my name and I didn't see you through the curtain.

YOU WHERE IN THE BATHROOM? Said Cody with the look of utter Shock.

Yea I know what you mean, but I heard you calling my name so I figured you fell or something. Said Zack.

Well I was not calling your name, Said Cody With a Slight Stutter,I was mad because you used my shampoo.

I never used your shampoo. Said Zack with a slight tone.

Well if you didn't use it then who did? Cody asked.

Let me think, MOM. Zack yelled,

Whatever lets just forget it OK. Stated Cody.

Fine. Said Zack forgetting everything He thought of in the bathroom.

Hey Zack?

Yea?

Want to leave so I can change? I want to play that video game with you tonight?

OK You better bring you're A game this time.


	2. What Have I Become?

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope you like the new one its sorta slow at first but trust me it will pick up those who don't know, this is my first Fanfic Ive been reading them for awhile now and I thought that I should through myself out there and see what kind of response i would get. I appreciate the comments and feel free to correct me. I would like some Idea of what i so feel free drop hints of what you might want in a story, Who knows maybe ill use it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zack walked in to the living room giving Cody the opportunity to change for bed. As Cody was getting ready Zack was starting the game. In just a few minutes Cody walked out of the shared room to join Zack on the couch.

Are you ready to get schooled, LITTLE BROTHER? Asked Zack in a Teasing manner.

Zack how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Said Cody with a brat like attitude.

Yea yea yea. Said Zack waving his hands at Cody. Is the princess is ready to play then?

Oh its on now, Cody replied , are you ready then you little girlie man?

A few more bad puns where thrown back and forth before they actually started the game.

After they played the game for what seemed like hours. Cody demanded that they do something else.

There was nothing good on TV so they decided to watch a movie from the shelf.

Hey look an old Steven King movie. Said Zack.

No Zack you know how I hate horror movies. Cody stated.

Oh come on Cody do you mind listening your hinges every once in a while. Said Zack.

Fine, Said Cody, but I get to choose which one.

Ok but it has to be a horror movie.

Deal, said Cody, Why don't we watch one of the old Halloween movies?

Ok. Said Zack.

About half way into the movie Zack fell asleep leaving Cody to watch the movie by himself . At the end of the movie, Cody woke up Zack and made their way to the bedroom, Zack still half asleep asked how the movie was, and Cody not thinking said it was cheesy.

Well most old horror films are cheesy, said Zack, Hey I got to piss.

Well then what should you do, Said Cody teasingly.

Very funny Cody you better hope Michael doesn't find you. Stated Zack

Better that you Zack, said Cody playfully.

After Zack went and did his business He came back into the room and changed into his pajamas.

Wow that storm is getting pretty nasty, Zack. Said Cody with slight fear.

Well get over it, Rain cant hurt you. As Zack said that the sound of thunder filled the room.

Rain may not hurt you but Lighting can, Said Cody with a fear stricken face.

As the two twins slumbered the rain came down harder than before, waking both Zack and Cody A few times at night, Cody was constantly looking over at the clock to see if this night was almost over, but to his dismay the clock only shown 12:23. The only the light in the room was the small night-light and the occasional flicker from lightning In the distance that was heading this way. All of sudden The night-light went out and Cody knew what that meant.

Oh no Zack the powers out, Cody shouted in the dark, what are we going to do?

SLEEP! Said Zack, it's a five star hotel the night manager will turn on the generator soon.

Well can I come and lay in your bed until then? Asked Cody not thinking straight.

What? Asked Zack, Oh fine, just don't wet the bed.

Zack you know I don't do that anymore. Exclaimed Cody as he was walking over to Zack's bed.

As he removed the covers to join his brother he remembered what happened earlier.

Are you just going to stand there? Asked Zack with the expression of hurry up.

Cody finally snapped out of it and got in the bed. Struggling to find a comfortable position Zack rolled over in his sleep and faced Cody. Cody was already facing his brother and was now face to face with his sleeping brother. Man Zack you look hot when you sleep…Wait did I just think that, that's sick man…. You need to shake this Cody.. Why are you thinking this…

As Cody was arguing with his inner thought his hand was traveling down to his hardening member, when his hand barely tapped his member Cody woke up from his thoughts.

Oh God, Cody silently moaned as he started to rub his member slowly so the vibrations don't wake Zack up, then Cody thought of his brothers member And wanted to see what it felt looked like.

OK just once said Cody to himself ,he moved his hand from his dick and started to slowly inch his way towards his brothers. After a few safety snores he touched Zack's thigh, Cody slowly moved his up Zack's thigh and soon he hit the spot he was aiming for. He touched a small bulge in Zack's pants. After he felt his brothers sack through his pajamas he craved more and started to inch his way up to Zack's flaccid penis.

Oh, Cody moaned as he slowly pressed down on Zack's little prick. After a few more safety snores He wanted something that only Zack could provide the warmth of another's hand. So Cody removed his hand from his brothers crotch and moved his hand to Zack's arm, Once he reached his brothers hand he grabbed his wrist ever so gently and moved it to His own thigh. After Cody was sure Zack was asleep still and that he wasn't going to move his hand, He decided to undo his pajama bottoms and open his boxers fly.

Very carefully he picked up his brothers hand and placed it gently on his hard penis. Oh Cody moaned letting go of Zack's hand so it fell and landed on his sack, Cody pulled out his penis and started to jack off slowly moaning while his brothers hand was resting on his sack.

So close, ah So…. Very………. CLOSE, Moaned Cody. As he increased his speed he started to close his eyes and moan Zack's name. Then all of a sudden Cody felt Zack's hand fall off. He moaned Zack's name one last time and that's all it took. Lightning Flashed through the window Cody exploded all over himself the sheets and his brother, but as the light flashed for a second time Cody saw something he really didn't want to see.

Cody!?! What the hell?

Its not what it looks like I Swear is what Cody was trying to say but for some reason he couldn't say a word he was still in the afterglow of the orgasm he regrets .

Zack threw the covers off of both him and his brother to reveal Cody in his soaked boxers.

Why the hell where you touching yourself ? IN MY BED?

When Cody's vision started coming into focus he saw Zack striping himself from his pajama bottoms and heading straight to the Bathroom. At the slam of the door Cody sat straight up, looked around the room he saw the sheets that need now to be washed, Zack's pajama pants that were soaked with the seed of his sin, and then the mirror of which he saw himself.

What, Cody Asked the mirror, HAVE I BECOME?


End file.
